Jars find several commonplace applications, from storing food items and medicines, to doubling up as tool boxes, or storing other items. In several instances jar lids need to be tightened, and the lids tend to become so tightened that it is difficult to open the lids conveniently. The problem is particularly pronounced when opening a jar containing food items for the first time, because the lids is purposely tightened to preserve the food item.
Further, the problem is more severe for people who are physically unable to open a bottle/jar because of their medical disability for a short-term or long term, for example, joint immobility, lack of power due to old age, sickness or medical disability during a certain time, or other such reasons. While several mechanized electric jar openers exist, the design of such door openers is complex, they are difficult to operate, unsafe, expensive, or one or more of the above.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an automatic lid opener that is convenient to operate and requires relatively less effort.